Cuando vuelvas
by FrancaisBaiser
Summary: Volver a caer, siempre en lo mismo, no era la primera vez que eso pasaba. Tomar las riendas de la vida, poner en una balanza su futuro y la mujer que amaba, tenía un par de decisiones que tomar con respecto a eso. "Cuando vuelvas", porque sí, volverás a mi. Reto para Len del Foro "Tómalo o Déjalo"/MIMATO


_Bueno, creo que ya no tengo moral para nada, pero de igual forma me presento aquí, en estas tierras de FF a publicar mi humilde fic para el Foro Tómalo o Déjalo, el reto que me dejó mi querida Len~ Hace como dos años atrás, y que recién me vengo a dignar a subir xD Es que sinceramente tenía mucha inspiración, la cual fue opacada por la U, luego la inspiración volvió a mi, luego nuevamente la U, luego a Chilito a ver a mi querido Colo Colo en una versión más del SuperClásico del fútbol chileno, luego me deprimí porque perdimos 3-2 ante las madres... Luego a Temuco, donde me inspiré de nuevo y escribí algo más... Luego pruebas y más pruebas, y finalmente, luego de las muchas puteadas de la Len aquí me tienen xD Saqué inspiración de no sé donde, pero aquí estoy con mi fic, al fin D:_

_Len, ámame (L)_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco... En sí, la historia del Mimato es mía, creo no haberla copiado de ninguna parte, simplemente me baso en la canción Volvemos a caer de Gonzalo Yánez :L Mijito rico xD y algo de mi cosecha, y en cuanto al Taiora, también es basado en una canción de Glup! Un par de decisiones, y también en parte en las vivencias de una querida amiga mía xDDDD Supongo que ya saben quien, no mentira :B Principalmente el personaje de Tai estará basado en un amigo mío que es muy suelto... Ya verán por qué xD_**

* * *

**_Summary: Volver a caer, siempre en lo mismo, no era la primera vez que eso pasaba. Tomar las riendas de la vida, poner en una balanza su futuro y la mujer que amaba, tenía un par de decisiones que tomar con respecto a eso. "Cuando vuelvas", porque sí, volverás a mi._**

* * *

**_Cuando vuelvas_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: Volvemos a caer_**

* * *

Ahí estaban ambos, nuevamente ahí… En la cama de él…

Habían… _Vuelto a caer, en la complicidad… _Pero en este caso, un beso no sería un _tal vez_, no podía serlo ya después de todos aquellos besos que lo habían significado.

Lo miraba dormir plácidamente, su cabello rubio y revuelo escondían en parte su rostro.

Ese era su _claro final_ de siempre…

¿Cómo era que él podía dormir tan tranquilo y ella toda nerviosa?

Se dio vuelta esta vez para quedar boca arriba y mirar el techo. Suspiró. Había ido a reclamarle, una vez más, reclamarle que sería la última vez que soportaba su inmadurez, porque, a pesar de que Matt era una persona muy madura en muchos aspectos, en las relaciones era totalmente lo opuesto. Ella era la que tenía que llevar las riendas de la relación, de las cinco relaciones que habían tenido, porque sí, habían terminado y vuelto cinco veces… Esa tarde fue a reclamarle que ya no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo más, se había prometido a sí misma ser fuerte esta vez, no volver a caer en sus encantos, pero era la mujer más débil del planeta… Matt tenía un poder inmenso sobre ella, tanto así que habían vuelto a caer en lo mismo.

Ella le reclamó, le gritó y le dejó las cosas claras. Matt le gritó también. Luego, una cosa llevó a la otra y de un momento a otro se estaban besando con suma pasión, la cual fue creciendo hasta terminar haciendo el amor en la cama del rubio, donde descansaban ambos… Solo había una diferencia, Matt dormía plácidamente y ella pensaba. Como siempre, él como si nada y ella peleando internamente.

No era fácil para ella.

Había intentado ocultar la herida que le había provocado ver a Matt besándose con otra chica, aunque el rubio insistía en que no era nada, que era una fanática loca que se le había tirado de la nada a besarlo, que él la separó inmediatamente, pero para ella, esos segundos que tardó habían parecido eternos, era algo que no podía olvidar. Él insistía en bajarle el perfil al asunto, la acusó de no ponerse en su lugar, sin embargo, ella no podía, ¿cómo hacerlo? Finalmente decidió aquella vez creerle, enceguecer a su corazón, porque por un momento le pareció, con las acciones de su novio, que él solo tenía ojos para ella, y probablemente era así, pero sus acciones duraban bien poco. Porque una vez más, ella era la que llevaba toda su relación.

* * *

Optó por olvidarlo. O al menos intentar hacerlo.

Había hablado con un amigo, de su entera confianza, su confidente, su partner, y su solución fue que se buscara otro. Corta, simple… Pero no era su naturaleza… Ella no era de esas mujeres que hacían honor al dicho _"Un clavo saca a otro clavo"_, no… Además… ¿Cómo poder olvidarlo? Al menos eso no lo lograría con la ayuda de otro imbécil que le recordara las muchas falencias que tenían los hombres… A menos que aquel sea poco más que un príncipe azul, portador de una brillante armadura y en su blanco corcel que le demostrara lo hermosa que era la vida, que fuera un hombre perfecto, cariñoso, atento, devoto de ella, preocupado, alegre, considerado, que la llene de mimos y cariños… Pero, gracias a su amiga, que siempre vivía para recordárselo, sabía que los príncipes azules no existían. Al menos no en el mundo real.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ella no lo haría, pero sí podía simular que lo estaba haciendo. Podía pedirle a su confiable amigo que actuara como su novio, así siempre que estuviera cerca de Matt, ella le demostraría lo feliz y radiante que podía ser sin él, y así, a medida que Matt la olvidara, ella irlo olvidando también. Porque sí, ella lo amaba, lo amaba mucho, pero no podía sostenerse de aquel amor para llevar una relación a buen puerto. Amarse así no era suficiente para sacar a flote una relación, seria como la que ella pretendía con el rubio.

Su amigo no tenía ni un problema, él feliz de ayudarla, después de todo sabía lo mucho que había sufrido la castaña por intentar mantener aquella tortuosa relación, y él, de primera fuente, sabía que no era lindo vivir una situación así, además de ser sumamente cansador y desgastador.

Las primeras veces se aseguró de que así fuera, que cada vez que el rubio la viera, ella estuviese con su amigo, tomados de la mano, susurrándose cualquier porquería al oído que ante los ojos de Matt tuviese una gota romántica.

—Mimi… —susurró Hiro.

—¿Sí?

—No he estudiado nada para el examen.

—¿Cuál?

—Étnica.

—Pero es en una hora más…

Hiro rió. —Lo sé, pero aún hay tiempo. Todavía está mirando, abrázame.

Así lo hizo la castaña. Antes de abrazar a su amigo, había mirado de reojo en la dirección que sabía que se encontraba Matt. Estaba sentado en una banca, a unos metros de ellos, junto a su grupo de amigos, con los que había formado una banda. Tenía su guitarra entre las piernas y tocaba algunos acordes, probablemente ensayando o componiendo algún nuevo tema, pero sin mucho éxito y mucho menos concentración.

* * *

Ver como aquel imbécil toqueteaba a la castaña como se le daba la real gana no era nada agradable para él, era un espectáculo completamente repulsivo. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a pegarle al tipo, y no podía hacer eso… ¿Con qué derecho?

Le devolvió la guitarra a Ryo y caminó con rapidez hacia un lugar muy lejos de ahí. Ya no estaba dispuesto a ver más de aquella empalagosa escenita que protagonizaban su exnovia, luego novia de nuevo, exnovia otra vez, novia , exnovia, novia y exnovia y su nuevo amiguito…

Necesitaría una potente dosis de cigarrillos y, por qué no, cervezas también, para intentar olvidar aquella escenita.

Muchos lo llamarían borracho, ir a beber un día lunes no era muy bien visto, pero él no se caracterizaba precisamente por seguirles la corriente a los demás. Si él quería beber un día lunes, lo haría, y le importaría un reverendo pepino lo que opinara el resto… Aunque por otro lado, beber solo le resultaba muy aburrido. Su buen amigo, que lo acompañaba a todas, ahora se había vuelto una importante figura, y por ende, ya no tenía tiempo para despilfarrarlo con él.

Bueno, bien podía beber solo en la comodidad de su casa, donde nadie lo señalara por ser un maldito borracho de mierda.

Sí… Beber en su casa era la mejor opción.

Quería beber hasta borrarse del mundo, hasta borrar todos los malos recuerdos de su mente, hasta quedar en estado de bulto.

Quería olvidar.

¿Por qué para ella era tan fácil?

No quería juzgarla ni nada, simplemente le intrigaba lo que había en la mente de la castaña, porque tan solo hace dos días habían tenido sexo y ella ahora abrazaba y besaba a otro. La verdad nunca creyó que fuese así… Pero las personas cambiaban… Probablemente ella lo había hecho.

—Izzy… —contestó su celular que había comenzado a sonar.

—_¿Cómo estás?_

—Estoy abriendo una lata de cerveza, ¿qué te dice eso?

—_Que eres una basura. —_dijo su amigo. Matt comenzó a reír, el pelirrojo tenía mucha razón._— Oye, hablé con Tai hace poco, dijo que llegaría el viernes… ¿Crees poder mantenerse sobrio hasta entonces?_

—Lo dudo, ya empecé a beber, pero lo intentaré.

Su amigo llegaba pronto, no habían razones para beber solo… Salvo que aún quedaban cuatro días para que eso pasara, y él no podía esperar tanto. Su cuerpo le exigía una cerveza. Su mente tenía varias cosas que intentar olvidar.

* * *

No supo como, había soportado tanto, días que se le hicieron eternos, interminables, pero al fin ya era viernes, su amigo había vuelto de España, y como siempre, desde que Sora tenía su propio apartamento, aquel lugar era el antro de la perdición para ellos, había sido el lugar designado por todos para albergar la fiesta de bienvenida al moreno.

Él intentaba esconder su malestar bebiendo alcohol y fumando cuanto cigarrillo se le pusiera en frente, de cualquier procedencia, ya le daba igual, necesitaba olvidarse de ella, olvidar que estaba pasándolo excelente junto a su "amiguito", olvidar que debía ser él quien fuera el causando de sus alegrías, no aquel pelafustán.

—¿Y? —preguntó Sora, volviéndolo al mundo real.— ¿Cómo lo estás pasando? —le sonrió.

—Mira cuantas botellas y vasos tengo a mi alrededor, ¿qué te indica eso?

—Me indica dos cosas, que la estás pasando excelente, o que en realidad la estás pasando muy mal, y creo saber de quién es la culpa.

—A ti no te puedo engañar, ¿verdad?

Sora negó, aún manteniendo su sonrisa.

¿Y cómo poder engañarla, si ella vivía prácticamente lo mismo, pero con Tai?

Su situación era rara, por no decir extraña y escalofriante para los demás. Sora era la mejor amiga de Mimi, así como él el mejor amigo de Tai, con los cuales ellos tenían ciertos dramas amorosos sin solución alguna, y en vez de ir a pedir consejos donde sus respectivos mejores amigos, muchas veces, los encontraban en ellos mismos.

Sin decirse nada, pues ya se conocían lo suficiente como para saber lo que se venía en medio de sus profundas confesiones, ambos se encaminaron hacia el balcón, el único lugar donde podrían estar solos y hablar con calma. Matt sacó dos cigarros de su cajetilla, Sora tomó uno y le acercó el encendedor para que ella pudiera prender si cigarrillo, posteriormente él repitió la acción. Ya con la calma que les proporcionaba el tabaco, comenzaron a hablar.

—¿Ya le diste la bienvenida privada a Tai? —preguntó sugerente.

—Eso será después de esta. —respondió empleando el mismo tono que el rubio. Él rió. A veces las respuestas de su amiga eran las menos esperadas.

—Al final, ¿qué son? Son novios, amantes, amigos con ventaja, ¿qué mierda son? —ella torció sus labios y se encogió de hombros.

—Ni yo misma lo sé.

—¿Y eso no te afecta?

—Yo creo que ya me acostumbré… Es que… Sé que pase lo que pase, con Tai siempre seremos los mejores amigos.

—¿Y eso no se pudre con el sexo?

—No, porque ambos tenemos las cosas claras…

—¿Ah sí?

Sora asintió.

La verdad no le creía mucho, su amiga era como él, por lo que sabía a la perfección que Sora había formado una coraza que le impedía a los demás conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, no le gustaba causar la lástima de los demás, ni siquiera la de Tai, quien era su mejor amigo, pero la distancia y las vivencias que mantenían ambos, la habían obligado a armarse con ello.

Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle a la pelirroja si no moría de ganas de estar con el moreno ahora, pasando casi un año de estar lejos de sus raíces, pero sabía si respuesta, graciosa, como ella sola, intuía que sería algo similar a "Para qué verlo ahora, si lo tendré para mi toda la noche" y luego una sugerente mueca que provocaría su risa.

Luego creyó que lo había invocado, que lo había llamado con la mente, porque de la nada el moreno salió al balcón, donde estaban ellos fumando.

—¿Qué onda con el par de antisociales? —le preguntó a ambos.— Se supone que es tu fiesta, Sora, ¿y estás aquí afuera?

—Es que aquí es más tranquilo.

—Si querías tranquilidad pudiste no haber organizado una fiesta para empezar.

—Yo no organicé nada, fue Izzy, yo sólo puse mi departamento, como siempre.

—Las mejores fiestas siempre son aquí. —comentó el moreno.

—Y eso que haz estado perdido todo un año de fiestas. —acotó Matt antes de levantarse y entrar al departamento. Si bien él estaba ahí primero, pero sabía que ellos dos probablemente tenían mucho de que hablar, cosa que él sabía que NO harían más tarde…

Sora vio a Matt entrar por el ventanal. Suspiró profundo y volvió a darle una nueva calada a su cigarrillo.

—¿Por qué estás tan autista? —preguntó Tai. Sora sonrió de lado. —Si querías fumarte un cigarro, todos lo están haciendo adentro.

—Lo sé, sólo quería un _break_ entre tanta fiesta y ruido. —respondió tranquila. Tai pareció creerle.

—Pensé que no te alegraba verme. —comentó haciéndose el ofendido. —Estaba que me devolvía a España.

—Sí, claro.

—No, en serio… O sea, vine porque terminó la temporada y tengo un mes de completa libertad, para estar con mi familia y amigos, pero lo primero que hice apenas llegué fue llamarte a ti, porque eres mi mejor amiga y eres importante para mi, y tú te vienes aquí afuera a esconderte de mi.

—Ya, no es para tanto, no seas tan llorón, sólo vine a fumarme un cigarro. —comentó entre bromas ella. Había que creerle a Tai sólo hasta un cierto punto, de ahí en más, era drama del moreno.— Como que en vez de fútbol, fuiste a clases de teatro parece.

—Es algo que se pega. —rió.— Pero en serio… Quería verte a ti antes que a nadie.

—¿Tanto así?

Tai sonrió, sin dejarla de ver ni un segundo a los ojos, de aquella forma que sólo él sabía hacer y que causaban que Sora se perdiera en aquellos ojos que tanto le encantaban. —Sí.

* * *

En parte entró para dejar a Sora sola con Tai en el balcón, y en parte también porque se le había acabado la cerveza y quería más.

Hubiese preferido vivir sin cerveza.

Caminó directo al refrigerador, aquel electrodoméstico que en su interior albergaba una infinidad de cervezas, ahora sólo tenía dos. Volteó hacia Ryo, su amigo y guitarrista de la banda que se encontraba en la cocina también, con su sola expresión se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir.

Con Tatsyua y Sora sacamos como diez cervezas y las dejamos en su habitación, para que nos duraran más, porque estos ebrios de mierda beben y beben. —explicó.

Matt lo indicó, sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Era lo que llevaban haciendo en las últimas fiestas, así al menos el alcohol duraba un poco más, antes de tener que ir a comprar otra vez.

Se encaminó esta vez hacia la habitación de la pelirroja, en busca de su tan ansiada cerveza, simplemente entró, tomaría su cerveza y se iría. Nada más…

Tan rápido como abrió la puerta, escuchó un sollozo, frunció el ceño para encender la luz, fue entonces cuando se encontró a Mimi, sentada sobre la cama de su amiga, la vio pasar el torso de su mano por su mejilla, verlo de reojo y salir casi corriendo de la habitación.

—Mimi…

—Estoy bien. —se apuró ella en decir.

Sí… Ella estaba bien y él era la persona más alegre y risueña del mundo…

Salió tras ella, perdiéndola de vista en medio del mar de gente que se encontraba en la sala de Sora. Sabía que no podía estar fuera de su alcance, después de todo era un departamento, tenía que estar ahí. Recorrió cada una de las habitaciones, no encontrándola en ninguna, incluso, encontrando a algunas personas en situaciones de las que no le hubiese gustado nunca ser espectador, prefirió ignorarlas, ahora su prioridad era encontrar a Mimi.

No la encontraba por ningún lado. Y no supo por qué, pero tuvo la intuición de salir del departamento, aún en el pasillo de afuera habían unas cuantas personas ahí, la mayoría borrachas e inconcientes y completamente desconectados de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Notó a un imbécil tironeando a Mimi del brazo, y ella forcejeando inútilmente. Con su mano libre, el tipo la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, pese a los constantes reclamos de ella.

—Suéltala.

—¿Y quién mierda eres tú para venir a decirme lo que tengo, o no, que hacer?

—Soy su novio. Suéltala.

—Sí, claro, su novio.

—No te lo voy a repetir otra vez. Suéltala. —avisó él por última vez.

El estúpido siguió burlándose de él, sin siquiera soltar en cierto grado el agarre que mantenía sobre el brazo de la castaña. Él se mantuvo sereno por ese momento, y el imbécil seguía sin hacerle caso, así que caminó un par de pasos hacia él, alzó su puño y lo estrelló de lleno en su mejilla. El tipo cayó al suelo producto del fuerte golpe, y él por su parte, ni se inmutó, después de todo, se lo había avisado ya… Tres veces.

Lo vio por unos segundos más, como el idiota, en el suelo, se tocaba con suavidad y cuidado la zona afectada, ya veía que en cualquier momento se ponía a llorar, pero él no se quedaría ahí para verlo. Desvió su vista hacia la castaña, vio sus ojos cristalinos.

—Vámonos. —le dijo.

Tomó su mano y la guió hacia los ascensores.

* * *

Repartió suaves besos por su hombro desnudo hasta que la sintió removerse entre las sábanas. Sonrió al mismo tiempo que ella al despertar.

—Hola… —saludó él en un susurro.

—Hola. —respondió Sora de igual forma.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Perfecto… El sexo antes de dormir es lo mejor.

La pelirroja rió con suavidad ante su comentario.

Era lo mismo de siempre. Podían tener sexo y todo, pasar una noche llena de mimos y romanticismos, pero seguían siendo tan amigos como siempre. Ese era el beneficio de ser amigos con ventaja, para ambos, la mejor relación de la historia.

—Bueno, ¿y mi desayuno?

—¿Por qué tengo que prepararte el desayuno?

—Estoy de visita… Lo mínimo que esperaría es que me trajeras el desayuno a la cama.

—Bueno, y yo lo mínimo que esperaría es que después de organizarte tu fiesta de bienvenida, tú me trajeras el desayuno a la cama, digo, como recompensa.

—¿Te parece poco una noche de puro placer como recompensa? —habló Tai de manera sugerente.

—Sería mucho mejor con un desayuno incluido. —ultimó Sora volteándose hacia él.

—¿Preparamos el desayuno entre los dos?

—OK, me parece justo.

El moreno volvió a sonreír, esta vez se acercó más hacia la pelirroja hasta alcanzar a rozar sus labios con los de ella en un beso, suave en un principio, que luego se convirtió en uno lleno de amor, trayendo consigo mucho más que un simple beso.

* * *

—¿Qué harás más tarde?

—Sora, por favor, necesito mi espacio… No eres la única razón por la que vine, también tengo otros amigos y familia, ¿sabes? —sonrió luego de hacerse el importante y divo. Su amiga entrecerró sus ojos y además de las burlas, también se llevó como muestra de su desagrado un dedo del medio.

Tan señorita como siempre.

—Lo decía porque a las ocho juega el Tokyo, y pensé que te gustaría ir a ver un partido de ellos. Después de todo, es tu equipo… el mismo que te vio nacer.

Tai torció sus labios, meditándolo por un segundo. —A las ocho… Bueno, le dije a mis padres que iría a almorzar a la casa, creo que a las ocho estaré desocupado… Bueno, y si no, podemos ir con mi papá al estadio también… Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿recuerdas? Cuando éramos unos niños y nuestros padres nos llevaban al estadio.

—Sí, lo recuerdo… Que buenos tiempos.

—Sí… Bueno, le diré, podrías hablar con tu papá y vamos los cuatro como antes.

Sora sonrió, era una excelente idea. Ya luego hablaría con su padre, y estaba segura de que aceptaría encantado su invitación al estadio.

Procedió a seguir comiendo su cereal con leche, el desayuno que, según él, con tanto amor le había preparado él, en tanto ella, con toda la dedicación y paciencia del mundo, le hizo tostadas francesas, jugo de naranja, algo de fruta y yogurt.

Él sabía que con Sora a su lado, no se moriría de hambre jamás. Sora lo entendía como nadie en la vida, era la mujer ideal para él. Siempre lo había pensado así… Siempre, aunque sea inconcientemente, solía ponerla por encima de todo, y eso, más temprano que tarde, terminaría pasándole la cuenta.

No se preocupó por ello en ese momento, ahora lo único que le interesaba, era pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con sus seres queridos, en especial con su mejor amiga, con su "amiga con ventaja".

—Ya —apuró él. —, come luego tu desayuno para que sigamos.

—¿Sigamos en qué?

—No te hagas la tonta conmigo, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Sexo candente, fogoso e interminable.

—¡¿Todavía tienes ganas?! —preguntó ella incrédula.

¿Cómo podía tener ganas después de las cinco veces?

—Mi querida Sora… —se acercó a ella con una sonrisa juguetona estampada en sus labios, apoyó sus brazos sobre el mesón para quedar frente a la pelirroja y atrapar sus labios entre los suyos en un beso que, para ella, le hizo quedar con gusto a poco. —Estuvimos un año lejos y eso no lo suplen cinco veces… Además yo siempre tengo ganas. Y tú también. —habló avanzando rápidamente hasta ella para tomarla de la cintura y alzarla para besar sus labios con pasión.

* * *

_Sollozó una vez más, aún unas pocas lágrimas caían por sus ojos._

_Caminó siempre siguiendo al rubio, hasta detenerse al lado de su moto y con una pequeña llave abrir un compartimiento donde guardaba un par de cascos. Le pasó uno a ella, negro con diseños en gris, sin embargo, ella prefirió el rojo._

_Se subió en la parte de atrás de la moto, y al momento en que él subió, se aferró con fuerza, siempre las motos le habían dado miedo, y esta no era la excepción. Matt era un loco al volante, se creía Michael Schumacher, pero en una moto. En su mente se persignó para no morir tan joven y bella. Ojalá Dios la escuché._

—Ten. —dijo el rubio llamando su atención al mismo tiempo que cargaba una taza de té para ella y una de café para él.

—¿Le pusiste azúcar?

—No.

Era un maldito amargo, ¿qué le hacía pensar que le pondría azúcar a su té? Tuvo que pararse ella misma para añadirle a su tan ansiado té sus merecidas tres cucharadas de azúcar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Matt. Mimi volteó hacia él con el seño fruncido.— hace un rato no lo estabas.

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias.

—Me alegro. —dijo inexpresivo.

Seguro le importaba realmente como se encontrara.

—¿En serio?

—¿En serio qué?

—¿En serio te importa?

—Claro que sí, ¿por qué crees que le pegué al tipo y te traje conmigo?

En eso tenía razón. Si no le importara, no veía razón por tanta preocupación por su parte.

—Gracias.

Era irónico la verdad. De haberlo estado evitando tanto en la universidad, ahora se encontraba con él, con su defensor.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

—¿Te voy a dejar a tu casa?

Torció sus labios. Ya le había dicho a sus padres que se quedaría en casa de Sora, y la verdad cuando lo dijo no lo pensó bien en ese momento. Era la fiesta de bienvenida para Tai, era más que obvio que el moreno se quedaría con ella y estarían toda la noche déle que suene, y ella sería el mal tercio… Claro que no.

—Se suponía que me quedaría donde Sora…

—¿De verdad quieres ser su violinista personal?

—En ese momento no lo pensé bien. Sólo le dije a mis padres que me quedaría en su casa.

—Bueno, ahora te quedarás conmigo. Si no estás en tu casa, nada me asegura que estarás bien, al menos sé que conmigo lo estarás.

—¿En serio no te molesta que me quede aquí?

—No.

Mimi dejó ver una leve y tranquilizadora sonrisa.

—Además creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Mierda.

Lo que menos quería hacer, hablar con él.

* * *

_No sé cuantos capítulos serán, pero más de uno, está claro xD_

_Oh, a todo esto, supe que el América había salido campeón del fútbol Mexicano, así que mis más merecidas felicitaciones a una gran hincha de dicho equipo :D Row! Que vengan muchos triunfos más :)_

_Espero sus comentarios, ya sean buenos a malos xD_

**_FB ;*_**

**_* P.D.: Arreglé el capítulo porque luego me vino la inspiración y decidí agregar un par de cosillas, no es mucho, pero igual :B Así que no se asusten, y para las que esperan continuación y ya casi que piensan que no llegará nunca ( y con razón lo piensan... ), les digo que mi íntima amiga Len me está latigueando para escribir, así que pronto llegará un nuevo capítulo :) Así que eso :D_**


End file.
